


Should've Been More Aggressive

by orphan_account



Series: Spinning Like a Top [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hand Jobs, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The problem isn't that you have a hatedate," he repeated, fighting to keep his voice even, "the problem is that you didn't tell me."</p><p>Dave confronts Terezi about her relationship with Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Been More Aggressive

"You're being a hypocrite." Terezi's voice was quiet and flat, but it resonated through the deserted hull, ending the silence that had lingered for far too long.

Dave had been frustrated with Terezi before. He'd been exasperated and annoyed, sure, even after their relationship shifted from trolling to flirting to actual dating. There had been times when she'd done stuff that got on his nerves, but never before had he been legitimately, unironically _angry_ at her.

"The problem isn't that you have a hatedate," he repeated, fighting to keep his voice even, "the problem is that you didn't tell me."

"Yeah, Dave, because you were really straightforward about your thing with Karkat."

"I told you the morning after it happened," Dave replied through gritted teeth, a fresh spike of anger jutting into his heart. "I never hid anything from you."

"Just misled me," spat Terezi. Dave exhaled, his brain a whirlwind of frustration as he realized she just wasn't getting it, that somehow she was turning this into _his_ fault. "You told me what happened after all the times you had insisted to me that no, you just found Karkat annoying, that even if you were capable of kismesissitude that it wouldn't be with him."

"So maybe I was wrong about that, but it's not like I failed to mention I'd been fucking someone for months."

Terezi punched him.

Dave staggered back, blood dripping from his lip. Fury surged through his veins that she had the audacity to hit him after all this, but he did harbor a flicker of appreciation that she hadn't just slapped him. She was clearly just as pissed off as he was and not afraid to show it. He resumed his stance, determined not to let this devolve into strife, calmly wiping the blood away with the back of his hand as he tried to ignore the sting of pain. For a moment, Terezi almost looked like she regretted it, rubbing her fist gingerly, but then she answered him.

"Well, it's not like you were doing it."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" That was the last straw for Dave. He grabbed Terezi and shoved her up against the wall. "Wasn't moving fast enough for you? Should've been more aggressive?" 

"Yeah, maybe." She grabbed his throat and flicked out her tongue to his lips, just long enough to taste his blood. "I don't know exactly what humans expect, and you seemed to be happy with kissing, so I wasn't going to push it."

"You could've said something." Dave ran his hands down her sides, tracing the curves of her waist, her hips, her ass. He was no less angry, but he was starting to get hard, and it was all too obvious where this seemed to be going. "I can't guess what you want if you're going to be fucking coy."

Terezi shot him a look and released his neck. She reached down with both hands, deftly unbuttoning his pants, not hesitating as she reached in and pulled Dave's cock out of his boxers.

Dave slid his hands under the waistband of her pants, pulling them down to her knees in one quick move, panties included. He was not going to let her be the one who was bolder about alien anatomy and, fuck, he wanted this. He wanted _something_. His hands found a small bulge, perhaps a couple inches long, smooth and warm and with a slit in the tip, not dissimilar to a human cock. He began to stroke her erect bulge as she did the same to him, running her hands up and down his shaft.

"You never even asked me how I felt about you and Karkat," Terezi muttered against Dave's neck, nipping at him though not quite enough to draw blood.

"Why, does it feel weird? Weirder than finding out your girlfriend's been fucking the murderhappy juggalo behind everyone's backs?" Dave shot back. With one hand, he cautiously reached behind her bulge, moving along hot skin for a moment until he found her nook. It was wet and tight, and he experimentally slid in the tip of one finger, eliciting a pleased noise from her. He gasped as Terezi's grip tightened and her hands moved faster on his cock.

"Oh, poor Dave, everything is so WEIRD. You were so weirded out by troll romance, and then you ended up in your own caliginous relationship. You were too weirded out by troll anatomy to get into my pants, but apparently Karkat's wasn't off limits."

"I'm in your pants now, so the second one's just flat out inaccurate." Dave hissed as Terezi bit his neck, pleasure and pain afire in him as she sucked on his sensitive skin and teased with her tongue. "And no," he managed to continue, "I haven't done that with Karkat." He was still pissed off and his lip still stung and now her teeth had pierced his skin but the combination of sensations and emotions was intoxicating. And damn, Terezi was good with her hands and she'd never touched him before, not like this, not like he _needed_.

And just like that, Dave was coming, splattering Terezi's hand and spilling onto the dull metal floor below them. He tried to keep touching her even as his hands shook from the overwhelming pleasure, but she pulled away. He sighed and reached out to hold her, but she threw her cum-covered hand into his chest, wiping it all down the front of his shirt and forcing him away simultaneously.

Humiliation and anger rushed to fill the emotional void that the orgasm had left just moments ago. Dave watched in stunned silence as Terezi pulled her own pants back up, picked up her cane, and headed off.

"Maybe don't rush it so much next time, cool kid," Terezi commented loudly as she walked off. "That was almost exciting."


End file.
